


It's Good to Be Bad

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Masturbation, Mirrors, Narcissism, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only hours after she's taken Pyrrha's life, Cinder reflects on how wicked and gorgeous she is in front of a mirror. Commission for animeeyeballfetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good to Be Bad

Cinder Fall had blood on her hands. At least figuratively; in truth, her hands were clean and pristine as they slid down her body, which was fortunate, as she hardly enjoyed having streaks of scarlet smeared across her flesh when she was in front of a mirror; it detracted from her beauty, hid the allure of her body beneath the distinct colour of violence. But it was just important that her hands were physically clean as that they were metaphorically not; her heart raced and her head buzzed with the sweet thrill of something more powerful than she could even begin to fathom. What she had done weighed upon her, not as guilt, but as satisfaction. A job well done gave her a warm feeling, and the brutality and cruelness of that job drove something wicked within her, something shameless and unrepentant.

Something that turned her on more than anything else in the world.

She stared at herself in the mirror, purring as her eyes followed her hands down her naked body, soaking in every inch of soft skin, bared only for her keen eyes. Many appreciated Cinder's beauty, but none deserved to quite as much as she herself did, and she lavished in the narcissistic bliss of the view. With her back against the wall and her legs spread wide, she took her sweet time in reaching down between her legs, to her slick and excited pussy, which had been aching for far too long. She could have gone right for it, but there was no reason to hurry; she'd just fulfilled a vital part of her mission, and there was much to savour. Besides, what single inch of her body didn't deserve the most thorough worship and adoration she could give it?

She'd driven an arrow only hours earlier through Pyrrha's heart, and she could still feel the pressure on her fingertips as she held that arrow, a firm but delicate grasp holding back dozens of pounds of force. Deft, strong fingertips pressed against her flesh, savouring the feel of her body trembling against her touch, and she felt the hunger growing. The raw, dripping desperation of a woman determined to exhilarate and entice herself to the thrill of her own evil. She had taken a life, and all she could think to do once the dust had settled was love herself. Her cruel, wicked self.

Tracing up along the peaks of her breasts, Cinder moaned as her tongue trailed along her lips slowly, eyes smoldering in adoration of her body, the way it very subtly moved in eager, quivering response to her touch and to what came next. Her body was heating up as she teased herself and admired the delightful view in front of her. The large, full body mirror was a narcissistic addition to her bedroom, but it received plenty of use, unironic and utterly earnest; Cinder was far too lovely to ignore, even by Cinder herself. With it positioned perfectly to capture her when slumped at the foot of her bed, all she had to do was get into position and enjoy the view as she tended to herself.

The dripping narcissism Cinder carried herself with knew no bounds, and as her burning fingertips teased down her body and slowly between her legs, she liked it that way. Nothing to separate her from what she sought; self-pleasure and self-indulgence. The sweet revelry of her wickedness, the celebration of her evil and the sweet pangs of excitement that came from standing victorious. All had gone according to plan, and now all she could do was embrace it wholeheartedly. Small moans rumbled past her lips as the warm tips of her fingers brushed against her body, igniting her aching flesh with sweet excitement. She couldn't wait to indulge further, to press sweetly onward as she enjoyed the fruits of her work.

She didn't think about Pyrrha as she touched herself. That would have been strange, and she was not somebody who reveled in brutality and bloodshed. She reveled in her cunning and in her evil; the acts ignited her, but the messy realities of them were of no import. Once she was warmed up, Cinder's thoughts were only on Cinder, the sweet reflection of the fiery woman staring back at her with the hottest and most alluring of glares. Nothing was as sweet as her own reflection staring back at her, touching herself to the view of Cinder touching herself much as Cinder did to her own reflection in turn.

"Nnngh, fuck I'm hot," she groaned, leaning her head back and biting her lip as she sank a couple fingers into herself. Her body ached with excitement as she began to pump them in and out, dragging steadily along her most sensitive of places. She knew what could get her off, and the careful balance she struck of teasing herself and going for pleasure with all she had was a practiced and intense one. The hand not tending to her aching core slid back up and trailed along her fingertips, lit up with her aura and providing a sweet, soothing heat across her body that ensured she was as vocal and needy as could be about her enjoyment. Nobody else was around to hear her, which allowed her to be as loud and excited about the way she touched herself as she wanted to be, which was plenty. There was much to celebrate and no time to waste in embracing all of it.

Staring once more at herself as her head slowly pitched forward again, Cinder spread her legs, moaning louder as she soaked in the sight. There was nothing in the world that could compare to the heated attraction she felt when she watched herself masturbate. No other body so perfect, no other mind so cunning, no other person so wreathed in allure and the flames of desire. She was a specialty, a rare treat, and she knew it. Rather than seek external pleasures, she looked inward to what she herself had, to the bliss of embracing who she was. Why bother with another, with someone who could not compare to her perfection and who could never truly be as twisted as she was, when she could love herself instead? It was twisted and excessively narcissistic, but compared to being a thief and a murderer, not to mention on a grand scale the perpetrator of some grand terrorist activity, was loving herself to such an excess truly so bad? She knew she was the villain, but she also knew that there was nobody better at what she did than her. That was why she loved herself.

It helped that her ass looked damn good when she was in heels. Or even out of heels. She had a great ass.

Fingerfucking herself faster and steadier, Cinder felt her body heat up harder, and the steady motion of her body to the inaudible beat of the throbbing of her core became more and more obvious. She writhed against the bed, twisting and dancing delightfully against her fingers and in plain, shameless view of the mirror, soaking in all of it with her hungry eyes, adoring the grace and fluidity of her motions. Every single squirm was dripping with pure sexuality as she opened herself up to her lusts and shamelessly accepted her needs and her beauty. Weaponizing her sexuality against herself as she taunted the impostor in the mirror to match her beauty, knowing full well that she would; she wanted to see it herself. Living it was something, but witnessing it? She could have lost herself to the mere possibility.

The moans grew in volume as her self-love quickened, relentless as she became a dripping wet mess in ways that she was not in any way suited to fight against. She felt incredible as she writhed madly about on the floor, panting heavily as she embraced everything bearing sweetly down upon her. It was a treat beyond all description in her eyes, something that made her mind throb and her body ache, but she lavished in the secrecy of it, the fact that she would never have to explain it to anybody; this was hers to enjoy, and hers alone. "Fuck, yes," she groaned, breath heavy without her even realizing how dire it had gotten, how short and frantic her breaths had become. Rapid, desperate gasps of air left the woman trembling as she continued to madly fingerfuck herself, ignited with delight too raw to ignore, but she had no intention of doing anything of the sort.

She was too busy climaxing. Her screams reached even greater heights as she trembled, struggling to keep her head steady as she admired the way she bucked in the mirror, soaking in every sweet moment of orgasmic writhing to be found. It was exquisite, the most rawly sexual thing she could possibly treat her eyes to, and it was a delight. Consumed by lust and driven by something dark and frantic, she soaked in all of it as her fingers were soaked by something else entirely, the flood of nectar soon coating her hand a shameless price to pay. Her hips bucked and trembled, her bottom lip nearly splitting open from the harsh press of teeth against it, and for a moment she became incredibly still, leaning back against the bed and held up on the balls of her heels, before she slowly sank back down with a single ragged exhale.

"I needed that."

Cinder Fall had blood on her hands. Hands that she slowly, breathlessly licked clean as she lay her head back and wondered how long it would be until the thrill of her deeds that night wore off.


End file.
